1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioned soles and more particularly pertains to a new dress shoe with cushioned bladder for cushioning the sole of a dress shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cushioned soles is known in the prior art. More specifically, cushioned soles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cushioned soles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,717; U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,677; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,081; U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,261; U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,608; and Foreign Patents WO 92/21257 and EP 0 516 874 A1.
In these respects, the dress shoe with cushioned bladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cushioning the sole of a dress shoe.